


Πακέτο Ψηφοφόρων Βραβείων Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Βραβεία Hugo, Σχετικά με το AO3
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Το Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Το Αρχείο Μας)προτάθηκε φέτος για Βραβείο Hugo στην κατηγορία Καλύτερο Σχετικό Έργο! Αυτό είναι ένα εκπληκτικό επίτευγμα και είμαστε γεμάτοι χαρά που οι ψηφοφόροι των Hugo αναγνώρισαν το τρομερό συνεργατικό έργο που είναι το AO3.Ορίστε μερικές πληροφορίες για το AO3, όπως η αρχή του, κάποια σημαντικά χαρακτηριστικά και η ομάδα που το κάνει εφικτό. Μπορείτε επίσης να δείτεκαι το ωραίο PDF που καταθέσαμε για το πακέτο των Hugo 2019!





	Πακέτο Ψηφοφόρων Βραβείων Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/greek/greek_-_archive_stats.png)

### Σχετικά με το AO3

Το Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Το Αρχείο Μας) είναι ένα μη εμπορικό αρχείο, δημιουργημένο και διατηρούμενο από θαυμαστές, για μετασχηματιστικά έργα, όπως η λογοτεχνία, η τέχνη, τα βίντεο και η ομιλούσα λογοτεχνία θαυμαστών. Το [ανοιχτό και ελεύθερo λογισμικό μας](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) κατασκευάστηκε εξ αρχής από θαυμαστές για τους θαυμαστές και τρέχει σε διακομιστές που ανήκουν στον μητρικό μη κερδοσκοπικό οργανισμό μας, το [OTW (Οργανισμός Μετασχηματιστικών Έργων)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Οι χρήστες μας είναι θαυμαστές κάθε είδους—έφηβοι και ηλικιωμένοι, αρχάριοι και επαγγελματίες συγγραφείς—από κάθε γωνιά του κόσμου και δημιουργούν έργα θαυμαστών για fandom [που έχουν βραβευτεί με Βραβείο Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [για πραγματικά ιστορικά πρόσωπα](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [για podcast](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [για τα Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) και πολλά άλλα. Αν και οι περισσότεροι χρήστες του AO3 χρησιμοποιούν τα αγγλικά ως τη γλώσσα τους στα fandom, τους προσκαλούμε να χρησιμοποιούν όποια γλώσσα επιθυμούν στις δραστηριότητές τους.

Είμαστε περήφανοι που παρέχουμε μια πλατφόρμα όπου οι δημιουργοί κάθε είδους μπορούν να αναρτήσουν τα έργα τους χωρίς διαφημίσεις ή φόβο πως τα έργα τους θα αφαιρεθούν. Εμείς φτιάξαμε το AO3 και οι διακομιστές μάς ανήκουν—βασικά εκεί πάει σχεδόν όλος ο [προϋπολογισμός μας](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422)—αλλά αυτό δεν είναι το μόνο που κάνουμε μαζί με τα αδελφά μας προγράμματα. [Διασώζουμε και φιλοξενούμε υλικό θαυμαστών που βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Παρέχουμε [νομική υπεράσπιση](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) προκειμένου να προστατέψουμε τα δικαιώματα των θαυμαστών στη δημιουργία, διασκευή και μεταμόρφωση. Είτε εργάζεστε σε ένα έπος 100.000 λέξεων είτε έχετε ζωγραφίσει στα γρήγορα ένα κομικ, σας προσκαλούμε να αναρτήσετε και να μοιραστείτε το έργο σας με την κοινότητα των θαυμαστών. Πάνω από 1,9 εκατομμύρια θαυμαστές μάς επισκέπτονται καθημερινά και χαιρόμαστε πάντα να έχουμε κι άλλους.

  


### Η Ομάδα Μας

Το [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) έχει προσωπικό πάνω από 750 εθελοντές και σχεδόν όλοι τους εργάζονται σε κάτι που επηρεάζει με ουσιώδες τρόπο το AO3. Ασχολούμαστε με τον προγραμματισμό, τη διαχείριση συστημάτων, την [οργάνωση ετικετών](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), την εξυπηρέτηση των επισκεπτών/χρηστών, την εφαρμογή των πολιτικών μας, τη μετάφραση, [τη διάσωση αρχείων](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), τη νομική και τη συγγραφή οδηγών χρήσης. Είμαστε περήφανοι για το έργο μας και το κάνουμε δωρεάν.

Μερικές φορές συνεργαζόμαστε και με εξωτερικούς εργολάβους, ιδίως για τις μεγάλες αλλαγές στο AO3 έτσι ώστε να γίνουν όσο το δυνατόν πιο γρήγορα και αποτελεσματικά. Αυτό είναι εφικτό χάρη στις [γενναιόδωρες δωρεές από τους χρήστες και τους υποστηρικτές μας](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/greek/greek_-_fundraising.png)

Συνολικά, είμαστε μια προσπάθεια που χρηματοδοτείται και απαρτίζεται από το πλήθος και είμαστε περήφανοι για κάθε άτομο που βοηθάει στο να γίνει το έργο μας εφικτό.

  


### Η Αρχή Μας

Τα fandom είναι γνωστά για την [οικονομία δώρων](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518) τους. Ιστορικά, τα έργα θαυμαστών μοιράζονταν δωρεάν: ταινίες, DVD, βιβλία και περιοδικά ταχυδρομούνταν δωρεάν ή σε τιμή κόστους και οι θαυμαστές το μοιραζόντουσαν όταν το χρειάζονταν άλλοι θαυμαστές. Η άνοδος του Διαδικτύου το ‘90 έφερε νέες και συναρπαστικές ευκαιρίες: για πρώτη φορά, οι θαυμαστές ανά τον κόσμο μπορούσαν εύκολα να συνδεθούν μεταξύ τους, να συζητήσουν για όσα θαυμάζουν και να μοιραστούν τα έργα θαυμαστών τους στη στιγμή. Ωστόσο, καθώς το Διαδίκτυο μεγάλωνε και εξαπλωνόταν, έγινε και πιο εμπορικό. Ιστοσελίδες, αρχεία και ιστοσελίδες κοινωνικής δικτύωσης ήταν όλα τους χώροι θαυμαστών που εν τέλει παρήγαγαν κέρδος για κάποιον πέραν των δημιουργών του υλικού θαυμαστών. Ταυτόχρονα, οι θαυμαστές γινόντουσαν μια όλο και πιο ορατή, άρα και στόχος διαφήμισης, πληθυσμιακή ομάδα, την οποία "κόρταραν" τα μέσα μαζικής ενημέρωσης μέσω διαδικτυακών σειρών, επιπλέον υλικού, παιχνιδιών και μέσων κοινωνικής δικτύωσης.

Αυτό εξελίχθηκε σε κρίση το Μάιο του 2007 με την εκκίνηση του [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), το οποίο αντιπροσώπευε την πρώτη μεγάλη προσπάθεια να γίνει η λογοτεχνία θαυμαστών εμπορική, και έπειτα το [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) στο [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), όπου πάνω από 500 λογαριασμοί θεωρήθηκαν πορνογραφικοί και διαγράφηκαν, μαζί και ιστολόγια θυμάτων βιασμού και κοινότητες θαυμαστών. Πολλοί θαυμαστές επηρεάστηκαν από τις διαγραφές: έχασαν ιστορίες, σχόλια και συζητήσεις, καθώς και την ικανότητα να επικοινωνούν με άλλους θαυμαστές. Το fandom ξαφνικά συνειδητοποίησε πως οι κοινότητές του εξαρτιόνταν από πλατφόρμες που έβγαζαν κέρδος από τη χρήση και το υλικό των θαυμαστών, αλλά δεν έδιναν προτεραιότητα ούτε καν νοιάζονταν για τις ανάγκες των θαυμαστών. Πέραν αυτού, το fandom διαπίστωσε πως η πάλαι ποτέ επιτυχημένη στρατηγική να παραμένει κρυφό από τις εταιρείες πολυμέσων δεν ήταν πλέον εφικτή.

Εν μέσω αυτής της ατμόσφαιρας, η astolat έγραψε την ανάρτηση που θα οδηγούσε στη δημιουργία του OTW και του AO3. Με τίτλο [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Ένα Δικό σου Αρχείο), η ανάρτηση έκανε αναφορά στο φεμινιστικό μανιφέστο της Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Ένα Δικό σου Δωμάτιο), στο οποίο η Woolf πραγματεύεται την ανάγκη μιας γυναίκας συγγραφέως να έχει δικά της χρήματα και ένα δικό της δωμάτιο. Η astolat υποστήριξε κάτι πως σχετικό χρειάζονται και οι συγγραφείς λογοτεχνίας θαυμαστών (καθώς και άλλοι δημιουργοί-θαυμαστές):

> Χρειαζόμαστε ένα δικό μας κεντρικό αρχείο, κάτι σαν το animemusicvideos.org. Κάτι που ΔΕ θα κρύβεται από την αναζήτηση της google ή τις δημόσιες αναφορές και που θα δηλώνει ξεκάθαρα το επιχείρημά μας πως το χόμπι μας είναι νόμιμο, ενώ παράλληλα δε θα βγάζει κέρδος από την πνευματική ιδιοκτησία τρίτων παρά μόνο θα μας διευκολύνει στο να το τιμήσουμε, όλοι μαζί, και θα δημιουργήσει έναν φιλόξενο χώρο για τους νέους θαυμαστές ο οποίος θα έχει αίσθηση της ιστορίας μας και της κοινότητάς μας.

Εντός ημερών, η ανάρτηση είχε εκατοντάδες σχόλια. Μερικοί ήταν ενθουσιασμένοι και ήθελαν να βοηθήσουν για να ξεκινήσει το πρόγραμμα. Άλλοι ξεκίνησαν να κάνουν λίστες με τα χαρακτηριστικά που επιθυμούσαν να έχει το αρχείο, πολλά εκ των οποίων παραμένουν ακρογωνιαίοι λίθοι του έργου μας:

  * **Μη εμπορικό και μη κερδοσκοπικό**
    * Το AO3 θα το λειτουργούσε ένας μη κερδοσκοπικός οργανισμός, που σημαίνει καθόλου διαφημίσεις και μειωμένος κίνδυνος να εξαφανιστεί η ιστοσελίδα. Κατά το [σύνθημα της Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "θα του άνηκαν οι καταραμένοι διακομιστές."
  * **Για όλα τα fandom και χωρίς αποκλεισμούς**
    * Προκειμένου το AO3 να γίνει επιτυχημένα ένα αποθετήριο για τα fandom, θα πρέπει να περιέχει τα πάντα χωρίς αποκλεισμούς. Τα έργα όλων των χαρακτηρισμών καταλληλότητας και περιεχομένου θα πρέπει να επιτρέπονται, με προειδοποιήσεις και ετικέτες που θα βοηθούν τους χρήστες να βρίσkουν και να αποφεύγουν υλικό με ευαίσθητα θέματα ανάλογα με τα γούστα τους.
  * **Έλεγχος από τους Δημιουργούς**
    * Σε πολλά αρχεία είναι δύσκολο οι δημιουργοί να αφαιρέσουν τα έργα τους. Πολλές διαδικτυακές πλατφόρμες δεν εμπόδιζαν τις μηχανές αναζήτησης να ανιχνεύουν το υλικό. Το AO3 θα έδινε στους δημιουργούς τη δυνατότητα να αναρτήσουν και να διαγράψουν τα έργα τους εύκολα, να επιτρέψουν πρόσβαση στο υλικό τους μόνο στους χρήστες του AO3 και να αποτρέψουν τις μηχανές αναζήτησης από το να προβάλλουν τα έργα τους στα αποτελέσματα. Επίσης, θα επέτρεπε στους δημιουργούς να αποφεύγουν τα ανώνυμα σχόλια και να διαγράφουν σχόλια όποτε θέλουν.
  * **Κύριες Λειτουργίες**
    * Πολλές από τις λειτουργίες που ζητήθηκαν έχουν γίνει αναπόσπαστα κομμάτια του AO3, όπως η λειτουργία για τις ετικέτες και την αναζήτηση, καθώς και η ικανότητα λήψης έργων, διοργάνωσης ανταλλαγών και δημιουργίας λιστών προτάσεων. Ακόμα εργαζόμαστε για άλλες λειτουργίες, όπως η δυνατότητα να φιλοξενούμε και άλλα είδη μέσων κατ’ ευθείαν στους διακομιστές μας.



  


### Μερικές Κύριες Λειτουργίες

#### Σχόλια και Μπράβο

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/greek/greek_-_work_stats.png)

Τα περισσότερα αρχεία θαυμαστών επιτρέπουν τα σχόλια, τα οποία επιτρέπουν στους χρήστες να επικοινωνούν με τους δημιουργούς και να αφήνουν λόγια ενθαρρυντικά, εκτίμησης ή κριτικής. Αυτό το συνδυάσαμε με τα μπράβο, που λειτουργούν όπως τα "like" και επιτρέπει στους χρήστες να δείχνουν γρήγορα την εκτίμησή τους στα έργα που τους άρεσαν. Οι τακτικοί χρήστες του AO3 έχουν συνηθίσει να βλέπουν το "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Έχετε ήδη πει μπράβο εδώ).

#### Συλλογές και Προκλήσεις

Οι συλλογές επιτρέπουν στους χρήστες να συλλέγουν έργα ή σελιδοδείκτες βάσει κάποιας θεματολογίας ή σκοπού, είτε είναι το αγαπημένο τους ζευγαράκι είτε είναι έργα βασισμένα στα Χριστουγεννιάτικα επεισόδια του Doctor Who. Το AO3 υποστηρίζει επίσης δύο είδη προκλήσεων: Ανταλλαγές Δώρων και Πρόκληση με Προτρεπτικές Ιδέες. Μια από τις μεγαλύτερες ανταλλαγές δώρων στα fandom, το [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), φιλοξενείται κάθε χρόνο στους διακομιστές μας και θαυμαστές κάθε είδους διοργανώνουν [άλλες προκλήσεις](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) καθόλη τη διάρκεια του χρόνου.

#### Ανοιχτές Πόρτες

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/greek/greek_-_open_doors.png)

Περίπου το 2% των έργων στο AO3 έχουν εισαχθεί στο AO3 μέσω του αδελφού προγράμματος, [Ανοιχτές Πόρτες](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), το οποίο έχει ως σκοπό τη διατήρηση υλικού θαυμαστών που βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο. Αυτά τα έργα φιλοξενούνταν αρχικά σε [διαδικτυακά αρχεία που βρίσκονταν σε κίνδυνο να κλείσουν](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) και να χάσουν το υλικό τους. Τώρα φιλοξενούνται σε ειδικές συλλογές στο AO3.

#### Λήψεις

Όλα τα έργα είναι διαθέσιμα προς λήψη σε [πέντε είδη αρχείων](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), τέλεια για ανάγνωση όταν βρίσκεστε εν κινήσει ή όταν το AO3 έχει ανακοινώσει πως δε θα είναι διαθέσιμο λόγω συντήρησης.

#### Ετικέτες

Οι [ετικέτες](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) αποτελούν ζωτικό κομμάτι της εμπειρίας στο AO3. Αυτές επιτρέπουν στους χρήστες να βρίσκουν τα έργα που επιθυμούν, ανεξαρτήτως του ζευγαριού, του χαρακτηρισμού καταλληλότητας ή της θεματολογίας. Οι χρήστες μπορούν να προσθέτουν ετικέτες σε όποια μορφή επιθυμούν και η ομάδα των 350 και πλέον οργανωτών ετικετών μας συνδέουν τις ετικέτες μεταξύ τους σε εύκολα αναζητήσιμες έννοιες. Το [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), για παράδειγμα, θα βρει και έργα με ετικέτες τα Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence ή Will Laurence/Tharkay. Οι συναφείς έννοιες επίσης συνδέονται: οι ετικέτες [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) και [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) περιλαμβάνονται και οι δύο στη μεταετικέτα [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), μαζί και με άλλες έννοιες όπως [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), ακόμα και [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Νέα και Αξιοσημείωτα

Το AO3 [διαρκώς μεγαλώνει και αλλάζει](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Ορίστε μερικά αξιοσημείωτα γεγονότα από το 2018:

  * Το AO3 μεγάλωσε κατά σχεδόν 4.000 νέα fandom, 410.000 εγγεγραμμένους χρήστες και λίγο κάτω από 900.000 έργα (χωρίς να αναφέρουμε τις εκατομμύρια προβολές, σχόλια και μπράβο). 
    * Ξεπεράσαμε τόσο τα [30.000 fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) όσο και τα [4 εκατομμύρια έργα θαυμαστών](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Οι Ανοιχτές Πόρτες ολοκλήρωσαν τις [εισαγωγές 11 αρχείων](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Η λειτουργία αναζήτησης του AO3 [αναβαθμίστηκε σημαντικά](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), επιτρέποντας την πιο εύκολη και πιο γρήγορη αναζήτηση έργων, ετικετών, σελιδοδεικτών και ατόμων. 
    * Χάρη στις νέες επιλογές φιλτραρίσματος, οι χρήστες μπορούν να δημιουργήσουν συγκεκριμένες αναζητήσεις, όπως [όλα τα έργα του Sherlock Holmes που αναρτήθηκαν το 2018 και είναι ακριβώς 221 λέξεις σε έκταση](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) ή [τα crossover (συνδυασμός πολλών fandom) μεταξύ του Άρχοντα των Δαχτυλιδιών και το Παιχνίδι του Στέμματος τα οποία όμως δεν περιέχουν είτε τον Frodo Baggins είτε την Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Επίσης ενημερώσαμε τη λίστα των [κρυφών τελεστών αναζήτησης](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) για όσους θέλουν να βελτιώσουν κι άλλο τις αναζητήσεις τους.
  * [Το AO3 άρχισε να υποστηρίζει το σύνολο χαρακτήρων UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) σε όλα τα πεδία κειμένου. Αυτό όχι μόνο επιτρέπει καλύτερη υποστήριξη αρκετών μη λατινικών αλφαβήτων, αλλά μας δίνει και πρόσβαση στα emoji! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Επιπλέον, [βελτιώσαμε τη μέτρηση των λέξεων για τα έργα που είναι γραμμένα στα κινέζικα, τα ιαπωνικά και τα ταϊλανδέζικα](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Ενημερώσαμε το σύστημα σύνδεσης στην ιστοσελίδα για καλύτερη ασφάλεια και διατήρηση.
  * Ενημερώσαμε τους [Όρους Παροχής Υπηρεσιών](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) μας για να είναι συμβατοί με τις απαιτήσεις του [Γενικού Κανονισμού για την Προστασία Δεδομένων (GDPR)](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης.




End file.
